


Just a couple of months

by Jack Wilson-Parker (spideymerc)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideymerc/pseuds/Jack%20Wilson-Parker
Summary: Daryl sighed as he stared at his engagement ring Rick had given him almost a year before. Their wedding had been planned for the summer which was only four months away but first another more important thing was going to happen.They were going to be parents and Daryl was shitting himself.





	Just a couple of months

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes are my own.  
> i've had this on my laptop for four years, finally it gets to see the light of day

“ _Um, Daryl, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while.” Rick looked down at the plate of food in front of him.  
“Wha' about?” Daryl asked, panic filling his mind. This is their four year anniversary, rick wouldn't break up with him in public after this long right?_

“ _It's been on my mind for a while, I just never thought there was a right time for it.” Rick looked up at Daryl and smiled, “But there is a perfect time right now.” he rose from his chair and walked over to Daryl. Rick dropped onto one knee and people began to stare._

_Daryl's eyes widened, this couldn't be what he thinks its going to be... they haven't talked about this for nearly a year, he manoeuvred his body so he was turned in front of Rick._

“ _Daryl Dixon, where do I start?” Rick took his partners hands in his own, “Six years we've known each other, four years we've been dating and I've loved every minute of it.” more people began to stop their conversation to watch Rick and Daryl, “I love you so much and I don't know what I'd do without you, you've been there for me no matter what and I know I can trust you. You've always had my back and I still cant get over how lucky I am to have you by my side and I hope I make you as happy as you make me. So, after all this time I have something to ask you.” Rick let go of Daryl's hands and Daryl gasped when Rick pulled out a small box from his back pocket, “Daryl Dixon, I love you so much,” Rick opened the box to reveal a white gold ring, simple yet elegant and the way it shone made tears form in his eyes, “Will you marry me?” even though Daryl knew what Rick's speech was leading up to he still felt his breath hitch._

_People on surrounding them watched in anticipation to see the answer._

“ _Yes,” Daryl nodded his head, “Shit, I mean, well yeah.” Daryl couldn't stop smiling and cheers erupted around them as Rick slid the ring on to his partners finger._

“ _Perfect,” he whispered softly as he stared at the ring, “Just where it should be.”  
“Took you long enough.” Daryl tried to sound stern but the smile on is face and the tears from his eyes ruined the affect. Rick smiled and held him tightly._

“ _Perfect.” and in that moment everything was._

 

~*~*~

 

Daryl sighed as he stared at his engagement ring Rick had given him almost a year before. Their wedding had been planned for the summer which was only four months away but first another more important thing was going to happen.

They were going to be parents and Daryl was shitting himself.

One of his worst fears that he was having was that he'd end up like his abusive piece of shit of a father, even though Rick had stated so many times that he was nothing like his paps.

Rick and Daryl had discussed the thought of having children a lot, so they decided if they're prepared enough to get married, they can finally settle with the child they've been dreaming of.

They planned to do IVF treatment and thankfully one of Rick's old friends from high school offered to be their surrogate mother for their child.

She was another fear of Daryl's, ever since they paid for the treatment and she got pregnant she'd begun to get rather clingy to his fiancé.

Lori was her name, someone who rick had known in school. He said they had nothing going on back then but according to Shane Walsh, Lori's boyfriend or something, both of them had been all over each other and this made Daryl feel uneasy.

Lori had been pregnant for just over seven months now and everything was going smoothly. However with every day getting closer and closer to the due date Daryl got more and more panicky.

“Daryl, you okay?” Rick asked entering the sitting room, two mugs of coffee in his hands. He handed one to Daryl then sat beside him on the couch.  
“Hmm? Yeah, perfectly fine, jus' thinkin' that's all.”  
“About what?”

“Nothing important really.” Daryl shrugged and leaned back into the sofa so Rick's side was pressed against him.  
“Promise?” Daryl paused, wondering whether he should just talk or what.  
“Promise.” he agreed, deciding against telling Rick what he truly thought of Lori.  
“Okay, as long as you're okay.” The elder placed his lips on top of Daryl's head, running his fingers through his messy hair, “I love you.”  
“Mhm, I love you too.” Daryl smiled softly, bringing the mug to his lips and taking a sip.

They both sat in content silence before Rick cleared his throat.  
“There's something I've been meaning to ask you.” he said.

“Uh... okay, wha' is it?”

“Well, Lori and I have been talking... and, um, we believe it's gonna be better if she comes and lives with us for the last few months of her pregnancy.” Daryl went rigid at the mention of Lori, “Are you okay?”  
“You talked to her about it before you even considered me?” Daryl sat up and placed his half empty mug on the coffee table and turned to face Rick.  
“Well I didn't think it'd really matter that much.”  
“Inviting your ex-girlfriend to come live with us isn't classed as mattering that much?”   
“She'd not my ex girl...”  
“Cut the crap Grimes, Shane already told me.”  
“Shane's an ass hole, you shouldn't believe everything he says, he's never really liked you to start with, he'll say shit to hurt you and get a reaction.”  
“Well he's getting one,” Daryl glared at his partner, “Does he not care that his girlfriend is willingly moving out?”  
“She cleared it with him, he understands why it's a good idea.”  
“I don't like it...”  
“She's carrying our child for fucks sake Daryl, without her we wouldn't even be having a baby together.”

“I know, you constantly like to remind me what a saint she is.”  
“C'mon Daryl, its only for a few months then we get our baby, she'll move out, we will have the family we always wanted, we're getting married in the summer and a few months afterwards we get our honeymoon... she won't be here too long then it's just you me and our child.” Daryl paused knowing that Rick had won this round. His glare ceased and he sighed, turning his gaze away from Rick he answered.  
“Fine, I guess it seems reasonable.”

“Just a few months” Rick said, placing his hand on Daryl's thigh. Daryl turned to face him.  
“Just a few months...”

 


End file.
